


FLOWERS

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-16
Updated: 2003-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once I had, and I have lost.<br/>Lex POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLOWERS

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

## FLOWERS

by ZYLVER

[]()

* * *

Flowers  
By: Zylver00 
    
    
    Pairing:        Clark/Lex
    Raiting:        PG-13
    Spoiler:        None
    Category:       Angst, AU
    

Disclaimer: In my dreams I am a millionaire, with a super speed computer, fast cars , and Clark and Lex are my toys. In reality my computer bites, I don't have a dime to my name and my car isn't worth the dust that sits on it. With this in mind it's clear the characters do not belong to me, and there is no profit being sought in the writing of this story. Please don't sue me. Author's Canon, I don need no stinckin canon, Be aware that English is not my first language. I'm not good at grammar in my own language you have been warned. Feedback is greatly appreciated, even flames (I'm not really sensitive.) Thanks : To my best friend Logovo , who loves great literature and had to be tortured with my writing.... Love ya babe  &&&&&&&&

I always told myself that it would never happen, he would never leave me, 

So many years together, he was just a kid when we met, my savior, we've been together so long, I LOVE HIM DAMMIT, HE SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME !!!!! 

But he's not, I want him here, I need him here, he's mine as much as I'm his. 

He wasn't supposed to leave, he knew this was business, he always knew. 

He never said anything, I tried giving him more time, he never said anything, 

When he found out about my engagement he stopped talking to me for 3 weeks, 3 fucking weeks and not a sound from him, he worked extra hours, didn't come to dinner. I was devastated, he never knew how much, and now I guess he never understood at all, it took close to 3 months for him to come around and feel comfortable around me again. 

I told him, I was clear, it was just business, I still came to the penthouse during the week, most weekends in fact, I thought he understood, she meant nothing to me, he is my life, I just needed her for a while, for events, social shit. She means nothing, nothing. 

She and I had been planning on an heir for two years now. 

I found out four months ago she's pregnant, she's starting to show. 

There was an opening at the museum 2 nights ago, there was a picture taken of us, it wound up in the paper, she was leaning in to me, to her side, you could tell, it was obvious. 

I had no idea what to expect when I got home, Clark was my home, the only place I have called home since forever, the speech was ready, I was expecting some silence and many, many nights me watching him and him not even looking at me, as if I did not exist, just like the engagement thing. 

I went home early, I got a call from my wife, Clark had gone to visit her. 

He showed up unannounced after breakfast, with a gift for our baby, gave her a doll, he knew it would be a girl. 

They had a very extended conversation, she always liked Clark; she told him of our plans, our struggle to get pregnant, the months of shots and pills, and the joy of expecting, she was so exited when she called me, apparently Clark was very happy for us. 

He even told her how happy he was for me since he knew I always wanted children. 

I tried calling his cell and got no answer, I got more anxious by the minute, 

I was frantic, I had the chauffer drive me, my hands where shaking, I honestly always told myself that I would tell him, he's my partner, everyday I would think I would tell him at lunch, it turned in to dinner and that turned in to tomorrow, I have never in my life procrastinated about anything, except this. 

I knew he would be hurt, it's to be expected, you share your life with a man for fifteen years you would think he would tell you he knocked up his trophy wife right? 

He's not home, I new the second I walked in through the door, the apartment was empty without him, I could feel the cold seeping in, I asked Enrique where my partner was, he just stared at me, I think I scared the crap out of him, 

"Master Clark left this morning and has not returned sir" "Did he say anything?"  
"No sir, he did not"  
"What did he do? I mean before he left" "Nothing particular sir, he drank his coffee and then left" 

I went in to the bedroom, it was exactly as I had last seen it last Thursday, nothing moved, nothing changed, his clothes where still in the closet, everything was there. 

I sat on the bed and thought I had overreacted, he'll come back, he's probably at work, so I called his cell again and got Lois, she hadn't seem him all day the cell was on his desk, I was getting frightened, this was not like him at all. 

I walked over to the study and the minute I opened the door I new he had left me, he had left me with out so much as a word, nothing, he just left me, alone. 

I'm alone, again 

The only allowance I made in the years we've been together was to have a portrait done of us it hung over the mantelpiece. 

Such a beautiful portrait, it was made out of a picture we had taken on our first holiday together, he was 18 I was 23, we where in Aspen and the mountain was behind us, we looked so in Love, the artist did a wonderful job. 

It's gone know, like my beloved Clark, in it's place there is nothing, on the mantelpiece he placed a vase of white lilies, there was twine around the flowers. 

We had used twine in our commitment ceremony to symbolize our unbreakable love for each other. 

He ripped it, it just hung there around the lilies, as if the preasure of holding them together overpowered the twine and just burst. 

She must have told him the baby would be named after my mother. 

I can't feel anything, I have been in the study of our home for two days, maybe he'd come back, he hasn't. 

I have not slepped, I kept throwing up whatever I eat, and I can safely assume I am alone, the only person that mattered to me is gone, he's gone. 

I talked to Lois today, Clark quit the minute he left our home, he just took off, I have hired private detectives to find him. I called my mother in law, Martha was not pleased to hear from me, it had been at least twelve years since I heard that tone from her, and she was very direct, Clark had left, she was devastated. He didn't even call, he just e-mailed her from work, saying he had to leave, not to worry, he had just left me and was not planning on coming back any time soon. 

I miss you Clark, I can't even think strait, I'm so tired, I tried to sleep, and I kept remembering your stony face when you found out about her, that cold look, ice in your eyes, your silence, I remember thinking at the time that there could be nothing worse then your silence, I was so wrong, I can't live with out you please come back, please. 

I can't remember the last time I cried, I broke your heart, and your broking mine, I will do anything for you to come back to me, please, I can't even find you to tell you... 

Everything reminds me of you. 

Oh, God I hurt, everything just hurts, I can't feel anything but pain. 

End 

Please send feedback to zylver00@hotmail.com If anyone is interested in a Beta position for another story please contact me, Smooches 


End file.
